


Give

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Ah, now that's a look I know quite intimately..."
Kudos: 2
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Give

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'to the last drop'

"Ah, now that's a look I know quite intimately..." 

"Niles--" Leo couldn't bring himself to finish the thought; Niles wasn't entirely wrong, after all. 

"Your bed is closer, Lord Leo," Niles continued as he offered a hand. 

Yes, Niles was right. And soon Niles would be beneath him, skin bare, delicious red blood given freely and-- 

Leo reached for Niles, trying to shake away his hunger and failing. Niles always knew, anyway, and enjoyed every bit of it. 

Every drop... 

Niles tugged him along, making quick work of himself once in Leo's bedchamber. 

Niles knew what he needed... 

And gave.


End file.
